


won't that be fun

by muselives



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ponds go as pirates for Halloween. [Porn Battle XIII, Doctor Who, Amy Pond/Rory Williams, costumes]</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't that be fun

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html?thread=7412605#cmt7412605). Spoilers through series six. Beta courtesy of [](http://endarspire.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://endarspire.livejournal.com/)**endarspire**.

He couldn't go as a centurion to a costume party again. Even fake armor carried a weight from his memories and to don it lightly, parade it in public, would have been very hard on Rory's heart. Thankfully Amy seemed to realize this, casually remarking one October day that they'd have to go costume shopping, " _Won't that be fun_ ," with that suggestive waggle of her eyebrows that made him abandon the dinner he was preparing to chase her as she laughed at him back to their bedroom. 

Pirates, he thought, would actually be quite fun. That was until he saw Amy's dress.

It wasn't that she didn't look lovely in it, oh no, that wasn't it at all. But then Amy was the kind of woman who could make the most of a potato sack and he was fairly certain if he suggested it, she may very well take it as a challenge to try. No, the thing about her choice of costume was that it was all lace and strings and petticoats and god lord, were those _bloomers_ he caught a glimpse of under her skirts? The corset did fantastic things for her cleavage undoubtedly but his first reaction of _you're joking_ was held in check for a simple, "Wow," that had layers and layers of meaning he was all quite sure she understood.

They bought them outright and that was because they both had a fair idea of what their costumes were apt to endure after a night of drinking spiked punch and carousing about. Not that Rory _wanted_ to damage the dress, it really was quite lovely but he was fairly certain that if his inebriation really diminished his finer motor skills and Amy kept brushing up against him and whispering to him and just generally teasing him then, well, he wasn't about to be held responsible for ripping a rental to shreds and paying later damages to the shop. Easier to just front the costs up front, that was what experience taught him.

And the night was hardly young when he finally made all their polite excuses and finally drove back to their flat. Amy, always more flirtatious and forward when she had a few drinks in her, was determined to play _coy_ of all things. She kept dodging out of his grasp and slipped into the house before him, giggling as he chased after her, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Ooo, Mr. Williams," she pretended to demure, eyes sparkling mischievously as she held a hand over her heart. She was still laughing when he caught hold of her waist and spun her around although her breath caught slightly when he backed her against the front door. Then he kissed her and she groaned and arched against him appreciatively, knocking aside his hat so she could thread her fingers through his hair.

Not surprisingly he was the one to lose the most clothing on their way to the bedroom and his fingers slipped and fumbled with the laces between shedding shirts and other needless accessories. He let out a growl when her nails dragged over his stomach towards the waist of his breeches and his belt. "Oh no, you don't--"

Amy made a startled noise as he hit his knees, the impact making a dull thud. Her look quickly turned reproachful as she asked him breathlessly, "Oi, what do you think you're doing?" His hands were nimbly doing away with her easiest layer of clothing. The bloomers fell about her ankles and Rory began kissing his way up her thighs making her shiver and curse. "That's cheating!"

He teased her through her panties at first, touches and the drag of his mouth, enough to make her moan loudly, a sound that reverberated through their house. It only made him more determined to touch her directly and a moment later the modern undergarment lay over the costume one.

" _Fuck_."

Her passionate only encouraged him further. His tongue traced over her slowly, swirling over her clit, shifting slightly to continue his attentions while his fingers pushed into her, stroking her steadily with deep, sure thrusts. He felt her nails move over his shoulders, neck and back as he began to build his pace. Her hips bucked just a little harder, making him groan and her gasp, sending her off on a wave of begging that only ended when she came hard with a prolonged shout.

He caught her hips and smirked with some satisfaction as he noticed her knees gave out. The skirt tumbled back down, draped over his arms as he stared up at her, and he noticed with some amusement she'd further loosened the laces on the bodice of the dress.

She was desperately trying to look cross but the flush in her cheeks and the unfocused look in her eyes gave her away. "You didn't finish undressing me."

"You were _distracting_ me."

Before she could offer further protest, he stood up and scooped her off her feet and into his arms. She gave a slight shout of surprise as her arms wrapped around his neck and she continued pouting at him after he deposited her on the bed.

He wasted no time moving to kneel behind her, shifting her hair to one side to kiss her neck and what little was bared of her shoulder. His fingers worked much more adeptly over the loosen laces and in a second the bodice was off and flung across the room.

Now the sense of urgency was replaced by a slow burn. He worked the dress off her shoulders and let it fall around her waist. His mouth explored her back and shoulders while his hands slid up over her stomach to caress her breasts. Amy leaned back against him, her first few noises softer but growing steadily as he continued to touch her. She brought up one arm so her hand could thread through his hair; the other covered one of his, encouraging the pressure of his touch.

"Please," she moaned, guiding his hand downwards. "Please."

The dress went first followed quickly the petticoat.

And then Amy seemed all too happy to exact her revenge by tying his hands to the bedpost with the ridiculous costume belt. She held herself over him, finally without a stitch on her, slowly, teasingly working off the breeches and his boxers, stripping away his remaining clothes. He tested the knot with a few quick tugs. It wasn't the best but it would take him a minute to work himself free. Amy came to the same conclusion from his quick movements and proceeded to give him a very self-satisfied smile. She sank onto him slowly, making a show of closing her eyes and moaning, her hips rolling slowly as her muscles clenched around him with every thrust.

His wrists were red when he finally got his hands back but Amy only laughed when he sat up long enough to roll them over. She arched underneath him immediately and took his face in her hands to pull him down for a kiss. They held it as long as they could before they broke off for breath.

He worked his way up onto his knees and she wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer and he came first but she didn't take long to follow after. He rolled away and dropped into the bed beside her, laying there panting, listening to the little noises she made with each breath, each tiny little aftershock.

"Next year," he said at last, closing his eyes, fighting off a smile, "No corsets."


End file.
